In today's information technology era, computers are already a necessary product of people's lives. Whether it is a personal computer or a computer used by an industry, a hard disk drive used to save data is generally installed in computers.
Many hard disk drives installed in current computers use screws to lock and secure onto a holding apparatus. This securing method can reliably secure a hard disk drive, but hand tools must be used to install or detach a hard disk drive, thus causing the inconvenience of installing or detaching the hard disk drive. Moreover, by using the aforementioned method to secure the hard disk drive, problems of rusted screws resulting in less convenient detachment of a hard disk drive generally are encountered. Therefore, a holding apparatus for a hard disk drive with convenient installation and detachment is needed.